dbz_vsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Stevethebarbarian/My theories on Super Saiyan Power
This is ripped directly from my blog post of the same name on the Dragon Ball Wiki: I personally think that the Super Saiyan power level increases are crap, and here is why. The official multiplyers are SSJ- x60 SSJ2- x2 SSJ3- x4 SSJ4- 40 Now I will systematically try to disprove all of these. When goku is fighting Freiza in his base saiyan form, he is getting clobbered. Let's just say that frieza is 5 times stronger than Goku. That is a purposeful underestimation, because I don't want anyone to be able to doubt it. Now, at this point, Goku powers up to his Super Saiyan form and starts beating up on Freiza. But what really maters then is what Freiza ''decides to do. Freiza goes to his full-power form. Before that Freiza was only using 1% of his power, so if he goes to 100%, then his power has been multiplied 100 times. And yet Super Saiyan Goku is ''still ''stronger. Let's just say, though, that Super Saiyan Goku and 100% Frieza are equaly strong. In that case, then the Super Saiyan 1 transformation must increase a Saiyan's power ''five-hundred times. ''There is a big difference between 500 and 60. When Goku fights Perfect Form Cell in his Super Saiyan form, he gets curbstomped, and yet, Gohan, who is, let's just say, 3 times weaker than Goku is able to beat him. This one is a little more complicated, so I will put it out in a simpler format. Perfect Form Cell=3 times stronger than SS1 Goku SS1 Goku=3 times stronger than SS1 Gohan Therefore, Perfect Cell, who has all of the power of Perfect Form Cell combined with SS1 Goku, is 12 times stronger than Gohan. (3 x 3 = 9 + 3= 12) Yet SS2 Gohan is as strong as Perfect Cell. Therefore, he must be at least 12 times as strong as SS1 Gohan. So SS2 is 12 times stronger than SS1. There is a big differance between 12 and 2, the official number. Just to make sure that we are up to speed, 500 x 12 = 6000. So a SSJ2 is ''SIX THOUSAND ''times stronger than base Saiyan, not 120 times, like the official numbers tell us. Tell ''that ''to Screwattack. Now on to Super Saiyan 3. Kid Buu beat the ''crap ''out of SSJ2 Goku. Let's say that he is 5 times stronger. Then, when Goku turns into SS3, he is at least 4 times stronger than Kid Buu is. Buu only survives because, and I quote, "I was letting the battle go on so that you could have a chance to fight!" Goku was holding back. Also, he repeatedly blasts Buu into slag, over and over, and it is only because of his healing factor that Kid Buu makes it out alive. That means that Goku is 20 times stronger in SS3 than he is in SS2. So here are the numbers. SS1= 500 SS2= 12 SS2= 20 500 x 12 x 20. ''ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY THOUSAND!!! ''Goku in his SSJ3 form is ''120,000 times ''stronger than base form. I, however, have no reason to doubt the numbers on the SSJ4 transformation. 40 times seems fairly accurate. So... 500 x 12 x 20 x 40. Let that play out in your head for a second. A SSJ4 is ''FOUR-MILLION EIGHT-HUNDRED-THOUSAND TIMES STRONGER THAN NORMAL FORM!!! Let'' that play out in your head for just a moment. Officially, it is only a 19,200 times transformation. That means that anyone using the official numbers is lowballing Goku and Vegeta ''250,000 ''times. Does anyone know what that means? Using Screwattack's numbers, that means that, by my calculations, Goku, SSJ4, could lift ''40 billion tons! ''That isn't as much as Superman, but it is still much stronger than they placed him. However, when he lifted his 90 tons, he was training to fight Nappa and Vegeta. Based on how much he increased from there to when he fought the Ginyu force, to when he fought them in Hell during the Janemba saga, I estimate that his maximum potential had actually increaced, in base form, to 35 times stronger than it had been before. That means that he could really lift 14,000,000,000,000 tons. ''14 trillion tons! '' Now on to speed. According to Screwattack, SSJ4 Goku can move at 2.5 billion MPH. Multiply that by 250,000, and you get 625,000,000,000,000. ''625 TRILLION MPH!!! ''That is ''vastly ''faster than Superman, and that isn't even counting the Instantanious Transmission. But wait. This was ''also ''back when he was going to fight Nappa and Vegeta. So multiply that by 35, and you get... screw it, I don't want to do more math. Way faster than Superman. Durability, anyone? (I can just feel the DBZ fanatics nerding out) All right, according to Screwattack, Goku can survive 35 sextillion megatons. My turn. Multiply 35 sextillion by 250,000 and you get 8,750,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. That is ''8.75 octillion. So, nearly the level of Superman. Buuut waaaait, theeeres mooooore! This is right before the Freiza saga, and from there to the Janemba Saga (which was, incedentally, the furthest I could go with my calculations. By the end of GT, he is likely even stronger.) he increases 15 times in power. That puts him at 131.25 octillion megatons of TNT. Even stronger than the Man of Steel. Using Screwattack's method of calculation, that means that he has a maximum attack potency of 131.25 octillion megatons as well, which is higher than Superman's durability. On top of that, Goku is far more adept in combat, and has greater ranged attacks. But there is also one major thing that we ''cannot ''forget. Goku's 131.25 octillion megaton durability means that he could survive the sun going supernova. So he ''could ''destroy the sun and leave Superman helpless. So there is my theisis on why the Super Saiyan power multiplyers are crap, and why Goku would tear out Superman's intestines and feed them to Majin Buu. Category:Blog posts